


Blood Runs Black

by yellowwolf56



Series: Angels [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fem!Castiel, Fem!Sam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a demon-blooded freak. Or so she thinks, until Gabe comes in and starts to turn things around.</p><p>It also helps that Dean and Cas are hilariously romantically impaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Runs Black

Sam ran a hand over her arm again, brushing along her veins. She imagined that her blood has turned black that began leeching into her eyes.

She toke a shuddering breath before calming her breathing.

_No panic attacks._

She jumped when a hand falls on her shoulder.

"Heya, Sami," Gabe said quietly.

"Gabe," she offered as a way of greeting.

"You're not okay. And you're not a monster," Gabe saidquietly. Sam blinked, because Anna was the one who can reach into thoughts, not Gabe.

"You're face, Samsquatch. I know you well enough." Gabe smiled softly at Sam. She stared up at him, studying amber eyes and blonde hair.

She looked towards the doorway, were she saw Cas and Dean lounging on the couch outside. Dean had his arm across the back of the couch, hovering just above Castielle's shoulders. It was as though her fear putting it fully around her.

"Those two are such idiots," she said quietly. Gabe chuckled. 

"Yeah. Though, a certain tall hunter has also been ignoring a certain someone."

Sam looked up, startled. Gabe was staring at her, gauging her response.

"I-I-"

"Sorry, Sami."

Sam wasn't sure what he ment until he leaned down and kissed her. She froze for a moment, and then quickly kissed him back, wondering if this was a fluke, or some kind of dream.

Gabe pulled away and took a step back, staring at her for a moment.

"That was..." Sam felt as though her lips were buzzing, pins and needles on her mouth.

"Bad, I know." Gabe shrugged and turn away.

"No! It was...really nice actually." Sam cursed herself for failing to find a better word.

"Damn, the wannabe lawyer at a lost for words?" Gabe teased.

"Put a sock in it Short Stack," she replied.

Dean yelled for the other room, "Knew it!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked back at Gabe. He smirked.

"So, what are we now? Not best friends."

"Maybe not," Sam admitted. "Maybe...dating?"

"You mean hunter dating, right? Like, killing demins and watching shitty old movies on the TV," Gabe said quietly.

"Agreed."

Sam gave Gabe another quick kiss.

"Now, we need to get Dean to admit how in love with Cas he is."

So, Sam Winchester didn't care any longer if the blood in her veins turned back and her eyes did the same. Gabriel Novak was her angel. Who cared if they were dark and light. As long as her blood never ran black.


End file.
